


5 senses

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	5 senses

It doesn’t take Ray’s detecting skills to know that his day is about to get better. His nose tells him that Vecchio is cooking before he catches sight of garlic, oregano, basil, mozzarella, which is just as well, because his eyes want to settle on that undone top button of Vecchio’s shirt, rolled-up sleeves, and pants that hug Vecchio in all the right ways.

It’s enough to make Ray forget about the fact that he’s shivering and soaking wet. Who the hell dives into the middle of a damn fountain to escape the cops?

It doesn’t escape Vecchio’s notice. Vecchio, who has the fine quality of being a handsy bastard at just the right moments, simultaneously pushes Ray towards the bedroom and starts pulling clothing off. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” he says, running his hands over Ray’s wiry form. “And then I’m going to stuff you. With lasagna, you perve,” he adds at Ray’s snicker.

Ray feigns a disappointed look, rather unsuccessfully, as his mouth is already watering thinking of dinner and other possibilities.


End file.
